Second Incarnation: Portalvaktaren
by Lady GreyWolf
Summary: En trollkarl i Valinor får ett budskap genom en dröm, och ropar genom elden på hjälp. Tusentals ljusår därifrån vaknar då en ung flicka upp. Kolla även trailern på YouTube: användaren är theHowlingWolf
1. Prolog

"Gandalf!"

Vem ropade hans namn? Framför ögonen såg han ett starkt, gyllene sken, men av någon anledning blev han inte bländad.

"Gandalf!"

En skugga närmade sig, skuggan av en kvinna, röstens ägare. Hon kom närmare, men skenet var så starkt att han inte kunde se hennes ansikte.

"Gandalf", sade hon, och stannade framför honom.

"Vem är ni?" fick han fram.

"Portalerna har öppnats", svarade kvinnan allvarligt. "Tiden är kommen."

"Portalerna?" viskade han. "Vad menar ni?"

"Ni behöver hjälp", fortsatte kvinnan, utan att ta notis om hans fråga.

"Hjälp?" viskade han. Kvinnan nickade.

"Ni behöver hjälp."

"Hjälp… hjälp!"

Han slog upp ögonen. Allt var som vanligt i rummet; brasan brann, hans bror Nevyn låg i den andra sängen och sov, hans egna kläder och vapen hängde på sin krok. Med en rysning satte han sig upp, och gnuggade sig i ansiktet. Det var länge sedan han hade kunnat se sig i en spegel, drottningen hade tagit allt som kunde vara användbart för hennes räkning. Också magin. Trollkarlen gick med ett bistert uttryck fram till brasan, och lade in ett nytt vedträ. Sedan satte han sig och såg på lågorna. Ur fickan på sin kappa drog han fram en långskaftad pipa, som han stoppade med tobak och sedan tände på. Sakta blåste han en utav sina berömda, blå rökringar, innan han suckade och sänkte pipan.

"Hjälp", mumlade han. "Freedom, vi behöver hjälp. Kan du höra mig? Freedom?"

Tusentals ljusår därifrån, så vaknade en flicka i yngre tonåren med en flämtning.


	2. Dörren i Dungen

"Du ser trött ut, Sandra."

Den fjortonåriga flickan gäspade, och sträckte på sig.

"Jag hade en sådan konstig dröm", mumlade hon. Hennes mamma himlade med ögonen.

"Du har för mycket fantasi, unga dam", sade hon allvarligt, och lade handen på sin dotters panna. "Fortfarande feber. Kontrollera hur mycket, så att vi får reda på om kuren fungerar."

"Jag vet", muttrade Sandra, och stack fötterna i lammullstofflorna, innan hon slängde på sig den ljuslila morgonrocken och följde med ut i köket. Hennes två yngre systrar satt redan och åt.

"Är du sjuk?" frågade den yngsta.

"Sandra har väldigt känsliga bihålor, Alice, och blir hon förkyld så blir det lätt en bihåleinflammation", svarade deras mamma, samtidigt som hon och Sandra satte sig ner vid matbordet. Sandras två år yngre syster, Linnea, satt framför henne med näsan i någon hästtidning.

"Hur går det?" frågade hon.

"Hästen har blivit stulen", muttrade Linnea.

"Nej, inte i tidningen", suckade Sandra. "Med Dustin."

Linnea lade ner tidningen, och såg irriterat på sin syster.

"Han är lika irriterande som vanligt", sade hon kort.

"Varför säger du inte till honom?" frågade Sandra, och tog emot teet från sin mamma.

"Tror du inte att jag har försökt?" stönade Linnea. "Han hänger efter mig ändå!"

"Säg att du är upptagen", föreslog Sandra.

"Med vem?" muttrade Linnea. "Ingen utom Dustin kan tänka sig att bli ihop med mig."

"Hitta på någon", föreslog Sandra. "Någon som du träffade under vårlovet. Trots allt, vi var bortresta då."

Linnea satt tyst ett tag, innan hon sken upp.

"En lång kille med blekt, spetsigt ansikte, grå ögon, kort, spretigt, blont hår och en bra känsla för mode", sade hon, och tycktes bygga upp personen inom sig.

"Vad har han för personlighet?" frågade Sandra, och tog en bit av limpsmörgåsen.

"Han är… cool", svarade Linnea.

"Inget mer?" frågade Sandra. "Ser han dig som en vän, eller är det bara bra för hans ställning? Hjälper han folk, eller ignorerar han dem?"

"Vem bryr sig?" sade Linnea med en axelryckning, samtidigt som hon reste sig från matbordet. "Han är cool, det är allt."

"Låt din syster vara nu", sade deras mamma, och lade sin hand på Sandras axel. "Hon kan inte ignorera en pojke som du kan."

Det var sant. Sandra hade lärt sig att förtrycka sina känslor för pojkar, vilket hade gjort det lättare för henne att samarbeta med dem. Hon hade märkt att flera stycken i hennes nya klass, en musikklass, ville veta hemligheten bakom det hela. Hennes svar hade alltid varit; kraft. Inom henne fanns en kraft som hade hjälpt henne att förtrycka känslor, så som smärta och kärlek. Det var självklart bara ett av hennes vanliga påhitt, men det fungerade som beskrivning. Ungefär som den där ringen hon brukade prata om, speciellt med den flicka i klassen som var lite utfryst. Så snart någon hjälpte henne, gav henne en vänlig komplimang eller liknande, så brukade Sandra uttrycka det som att 'de hade tagit sig ut ur ringen'.

"Sandra?"

Hon såg upp. Hennes mamma stod i dörren, fullt påklädd.

"Se till att Linnea kommer ihåg Alices badkläder, okej?"

Sandra nickade, och hennes mamma sade hej då. Eftersom Linnea för tillfället gick på en skola hundra meter från Alices, så hade hon fått i uppdrag att lämna av henne på vägen. Sandra tog en ny tugga av limpmackan, och vecklade upp dagens tidning. Det var det vanliga; kritik mot USA, miljöförstöring, allt som brukade komma upp i _the Daily News_. Först när hon slog upp sidan med inrikes-nyheter, så stannade hon upp. Med stora bokstäver överst på sidan stod det **MYSTISK DÖRR ÖPPNAD I NORWICH**. Då hon läste vidare, så insåg hon att platsen där den mystiska dörren hade öppnats var ute på allmänningen, hundra meter norr om deras hus. Hon rös. Först de här konstiga drömmarna, där folk hon inte kände ropade på hjälp, och nu detta; en mystisk dörr hundra meter norr om hennes bostad. Att hon dessutom var sjuk hjälpte inte särskilt mycket.

"Sandra?"

Linnea stod med Alice i handen i dörröppningen.

"Vi tänkte åka iväg nu", fortsatte hon. "Låser du dörren?"

"Visst", sade Sandra lågt. "Kom du ihåg badkläderna?"

"Alice har tjatat om dem hela morgonen, så de var svårt att glömma", svarade Linnea med ett flin, innan hon och Alice gick ut genom dörren. Tystnaden sänkte sig över huset, samtidigt som Sandra åt upp sin frukost. Hon kände sig inte särskilt sjuk. Febern hade antagligen sjunkit. Kanske skulle hon gå iväg till den där dörren? Det skulle ge henne en hel del frisk luft, och att dessutom få se vad den här mystiska dörren var för något kunde bli spännande. Med en suck reste hon sig från matbordet, och började duka av.

Tio minuter senare, så gick hon ut genom dörren och låste den efter sig. Sedan gick hon iväg mot allmänningen. Poliser syntes överallt, liksom media och nyfikna grannar.

"Hur går det med undersökningen? Vad är det för dörr? Vart leder den? Har vi äntligen blivit bönhörda av Gud? Är detta jordens undergång?"

Frågorna haglade över de stackars poliserna, som knappt fick en syl i vädret. Sandra ställde sig på den undre staketslanan, och såg ut över allmänningen. Den såg ut precis som vanligt.

"Du!"

En polis i trettioårsåldern kom fram till henne.

"Håll dig undan, det här är farliga saker", sade han allvarligt. Sandra höjde på ena ögonbrynet.

"Jag ser ingen dörr", sade hon lika allvarligt. "Ljög folk om den?"

"Nej då", svarade polisen kort. "Ser du dungen där borta? Mitt inne i den, så finns det två träd, vars grenar bildar ett slags portvalv. Om man kastar in en sak emellan dem… så försvinner den."

"Hur upptäcktes den?" frågade Sandra.

"Du, är du någon slags frilansare eller något?" frågade polisen bistert. "Jag tänker inte svara på några frågor för media."

"Nej då, jag bor i huset där borta."

Hon pekade, och polisen nickade.

"Vad heter du då?" frågade han. "Varför är du inte i skolan?"

"Jag heter Sandra Liberty Roberts", svarade Sandra. "Sedan några dagar tillbaka har jag haft bihåleinflammation, och fått vara hemma. Nu börjar febern gå ner, så jag kan gå ut och röra på mig lite grand. Vad heter du själv?"

"Konstapel Atwood", svarade polisen. "Lincoln Atwood."

Han sträckte fram handen, och Sandra skakade den leende.

"Så hur upptäcktes dörren?" frågade hon.

"Ett par pojkar var ute och gick i går efter middag, och satte sig uppe i dungen. Tydligen hade de ett par Cola med sig, och den ene utav dem orkade inte ta med sig sin plastflaska hem. Han slängde den rätt emellan träden, och den försvann i luften, mitt under grenarna."

"Låter som en magisk berättelse", sade Sandra, och såg mot dungen. Något sade henne att det hela hade med hennes drömmar att göra.

"Kan jag få gå upp och kolla?" frågade hon slutligen.

"Gå upp och kolla?" utbrast Atwood. "Är du tokig?"

"Vissa säger det, ja", svarade Sandra.

"Området är avspärrat", sade konstapeln slutligen. "Jag kan inte låta dig gå upp dit."

"Är hela allmänningen avspärrad?" frågade Sandra förvånat. Atwood svarade inte, utan gick iväg till sina kolleger. Sandra tittade efter honom, innan hon hoppade ner från staketslanan och gick tillbaka mot sitt hus.

Då hon nådde fram till dörren, så öppnade hon den, och stängde. Sedan hoppade hon ner från trappan, och smög bort till baksidan av huset. Tack vare sin kärlek till naturen, så visste hon att skogen bakom hennes hus ledde hela vägen bort till allmänningen, och dessutom fanns där en trasig del av staketet. Hon skulle kunna ta sig dit. Nu trodde Atwood att hon hade gått hem, han skulle inte hålla utkik efter henne. Tyst skyndade hon sig in i skogen, och letade sig fram mellan träden. Hon såg hela tiden allmänningen på vänster sida. Efter några minuter, så kom hon fram till hålet i staketet. Försiktigt tog hon sig igenom, och ställde sig bakom ett träd i skogsranden. Hennes enda chans nu var att springa så fort benen bar henne, rakt mot dungen. Den låg knappt femtio meter ifrån henne. Poliserna hade dubbelt så långt att springa, om de upptäckte henne. Kanske skulle hon hinna utforska platsen innan de kom dit. Hon tog ett djupt andetag, bad tyst till någon gud eller gudinna, innan hon satte fart. Det kändes som om hon flög fram över gräset. Hon trodde att hon aldrig hade sprungit så fort. En bit bakom sig hörde hon en polisvissla, men hon stannade inte för att se om de kom efter henne. Hon fortsatte springa, uppför sluttningen till dungen och fram till träden. Nu stod hon en knapp meter ifrån dem. Hon hörde springande steg bakom sig, och snurrade runt. Två poliser kom uppför kullen, en tredje var en bit bort. Hon började backa.

"Stanna, i lagens namn!" sade den ene andfådd.

"Backa du, vi tar dig snart", fyllde den andre i. Sandra tog ytterligare ett steg bakåt. Den tredje polisen kom uppför kullen, samtidigt som poliserna tog två långa kliv framåt.

"Backa inte!" vrålade den tredje förskräckt. Sandra tog ett till steg bakåt, och försvann framför poliserna. Han som hade kommit sist stirrade på tomrummet.

"Vad sjutton höll ni på med?" utbrast han.

"Hur skulle vi kunna veta att hon skulle backa?" svarade en utav de andra irriterat.

"Jag borde ha vetat att hon skulle ta sig hit", muttrade den tredje. "Hon var väldigt nyfiken på det hela."

"Atwood, barn är alltid nyfikna", sade en utav de båda andra. "Kom nu, så går vi."

Han och den andre polisen gick tillbaka, medan Atwood stod kvar.

"Hon var inte bara ett barn", mumlade han.


	3. Kvinnan med Svärdet

Först trodde hon att hon hade snubblat och fallit rätt ner på marken. Sedan insåg hon att där hon låg fanns inget gräs. Hade hon drömt allt, och fallit ner ur sängen? Nej, hennes golv kändes inte som det här. Irriterad över att hon inte kom på svaret slog hon upp ögonen, och blev bländad av det starka, vita ljuset som sken ner genom ett hål i taket. Hon blundade, rullade över på sidan och tittade igen. Tydligen låg hon vid ena änden av en damm, fylld med näckrosor som flöt på det klara vattnet. Där fanns inga fiskar, men ändå tycktes någon vara i närheten. Sakta satte hon sig upp på knä, och doppade fingrarna i vattnet. Vattenringarna spred sig över dammen, och fick näckrosorna att guppa på de små vågorna. Känslan av det kalla vattnet sade henne att hon inte drömde. Hon hade fallit in genom porten. Nästa bevis upptäckte hon kort därefter. Intrasslad i näckrosornas själkar guppade en Cola-flaska i plast.

På sidan av dammen där hon befann sig, så fanns bara den avsats där hon hade hamnat. Ingen dörr, ingen väg runt. Hon skulle bli tvungen att simma genom dammen för att kunna ta sig därifrån. Bara hon inte trasslade in sig i näckrosorna, så som flaskan hade gjort. Försiktigt tog hon av sig skorna, och ställde sig barfota på avsatsen. Det vita ljuset värmde henne, och hon undrade om hon skulle få en chock då hon klev i vattnet. Slutligen tog hon ett djupt andetag, och placerade ena foten i vattnet. Den sjönk inte. Förvånat tryckte hon till med den, och då inget hände försökte hon dra upp den igen. Den satt fast. Förskräckt sänkte hon sig ner på det andra knäet, och försökte se vad det var som höll fast hennes fot. Där fanns ingenting annat än vatten. Hon kände paniken komma krypande, samtidigt som hon ryckte ännu hårdare. Hennes fotled började värka, och hon insåg förskräckt att hon inte kunde dra loss foten utan att rycka av den. Tyst försökte hon lugna sitt bultande hjärta, innan paniken tog överhand.

"Hjälp! Snälla, hjälp mig! Hjälp!"

En bra bit därifrån i det väldiga slottet, gick två män och en kvinna fram genom korridoren. Den korta kvinnans rynkiga ansikte såg allvarligt mot den stora hallen som låg framför dem, den långe mannen med långt, silvervitt hår och skägg likaså. Det var mannen i mitten, mannen utan något hår på huvudet, som plötsligt rynkade pannan.

"Tibor", sade han lågt. Den andre mannen stannade, och såg på honom.

"Följ med Yan Lin till hallen, möt upp med W.I.T.C.H och för Orube till Doftens sal", fortsatte mannen. "Jag kommer så snart jag kan."

"Orakel, enligt meddelandet är Orube allvarligt skadad", sade Tibor allvarligt. "Hon behöver er hjälp."

"Jag känner av något annat, och vinden säger mig att jag inte kan ignorera det", svarade Oraklet, innan han vände och gick tillbaka, samma väg som de hade kommit. Yan Lin och Tibor såg förvånade efter honom, innan de fortsatte bort emot hallen.

Oraklet undrade fortfarande varför han hade vänt om. Han hade hört en fullkomligt främmande röst, en röst som ropade på hjälp. Det var inte likt honom att bry sig om det, inte nu när Orube var skadad. Orube, som han såg som sin egen dotter. Varför hade han inte kunnat ignorera den där rösten? Han skakade på huvudet, innan han plötsligt stannade. Framför honom låg dörren till hans eget meditationsrum. Korridoren låg öde på båda sidorna om honom, detta var Oraklets tillhåll, dit man bara fick komma om det var nödvändigt. Varför hade han då stannat här? Ingen kunde vara där nu.

"Hjälp!"

Rösten kom inifrån meditationsrummet. Oraklet ryckte till av förvåning. Han hade haft fel. Tyst stod han utanför dörren, osäker på vad han skulle göra, innan han placerade handen på den och lät den glida upp. På andra sidan om meditationsdammen satte en flicka i de yngre tonåren, vars ena ben hade fastnat i det magiska vattnet. Hon försökte dra upp det, men det sjönk sakta längre och längre ner. Oraklet höjde sakta handen.

"Släpp henne!" sade han högt. Vattnet gled genast undan, och flickan slet upp benet. Flämtande satt hon där, innan hon sakta såg upp på honom. Hon darrade, men ögonen visade ingen rädsla. Oraklet kunde bara minnas en person som hade haft samma uttryck, men det här var inte hon.

"T-tack", stammade flickan.

"Vad gör du här?" frågade Oraklet allvarligt.

"Jag… jag föll in emellan ett par träd, och hamnade här", svarade flickan.

"En portal, menar du", sade Oraklet. Flickan såg förvånat på honom.

"Jag visste inte att de existerade", sade hon sakta.

"De existerar, i allra högsta grad", blev Oraklets svar. "Om du nu ursäktar mig, så har jag lite att ta hand om."

"Vänta!"

Oraklet, som hade vänt sig om, stannade upp.

"Hur… hur kommer jag härifrån?" frågade flickan.

"Använd portalen", svarade Oraklet.

"Jag vet inte hur man gör."

Oraklet vände sig om på nytt. Han var tvungen att fatta ett beslut. Antingen kunde han skicka hem flickan själv, eller också kunde han låta henne följa med honom. Flickans ansikte sade honom inte vart hon ville. Hennes tankar var blockerade, och hennes kroppshållning sade honom inget annat än 'Du bestämmer'. Slutligen suckade han.

"Följ med mig, då."

"Hur ska jag ta mig dit?" frågade flickan.

"Vattnet skadar dig inte mer", svarade Oraklet. "Du kan gå."

Flickan rynkade förvånat pannan, innan hon placerade ena foten på vattenytan. Med en flämtning insåg hon att den var lika solid som golvet hon hade stått på tidigare, och som ett barn som nyss lärt sig gå gick hon försiktigt över till den andra sidan.

"Tack igen", sade hon då hon slutligen stod på rätt sida om dammen. Hon strök en gyllenblond hårslinga ur ansiktet, och log mot honom.

"Jag är Sandra Roberts", sade hon, och sträckte fram handen emot honom. Han tog den inte.

"Oraklet av Kandrakar."

Hon tog tillbaka sin hand, och nickade sakta.

"Ska vi gå?" frågade han. Hon nickade igen, och följde med honom ut genom dörren.

Sandra kunde knappt tro sina ögon. Det var ett slott, byggt i någon mystisk, vit sten. Där var fontäner överallt, fönster ut mot ett hav av moln. Efter en stund började varelser passera dem, nästan inga människor, utan varelser från andra världar.

"Det är underbart", viskade hon. Oraklet verkade inte ta någon notis om det hon sade. Han var nog ännu mystiskare än den här platsen. Efter en stund svängde han in i en kort korridor, och öppnade en hög dörr genom att placera handen på den. Där inne stod fyra tjejer, alla klädda i gröna och lila kläder med vingar på sina ryggar. Framför dem låg en femte tjej, klädd i vitt och rosa. Sandra såg genast att hon var skadad.

"Tibor, vart är Yan Lin?" frågade Oraklet en äldre man med långt, vitt hår och skägg.

"Hon gick iväg för att meditera, Orakel", svarade mannen. "Vem är flickan?"

"Hon föll genom en portal i mitt meditationsrum", svarade Oraklet lågt. Tibor rynkade förvånat pannan.

"Jag ska hjälpa henne så snart jag har hjälpt Orube", fortsatte Oraklet. "Du kan gå nu."

Tibor bugade lätt, innan han gick förbi Sandra ut genom dörren. De fyra flickorna och Oraklet sänkte sig ner på knä bredvid den skadade. Sandra stod villrådig kvar vid dörren

"Kan du göra något, Orakel?" frågade en svarthårig tjej med asiatiska drag.

"Det här var underligt", mumlade Oraklet, utan att bry sig om frågan. "Det verkar som om Orube inte är här."

"Ja, jag kan ju inte säga att hon någonsin har varit normal, men…" började en brunhårig flicka, innan hon fick en knuff i sidan av en rödhårig. Den sista, en blond, höll sig för skratt. Då slog den liggande flickan upp ögonen, snurrade runt och sände iväg en kraftvåg emot Oraklet. Han flög iväg och landade med en duns i golvet. Sandra ryckte till, och stirrade på flickans ögon. De var kritvita!

"Vad sjutton håller du på med?" vrålade den brunhåriga flickan, och kom på fötter.

"Gör henne inte illa!" ropade Oraklet, och drog sig upp på armbågarna.

"Gör som han säger, Irma!" ropade den rödhåriga. "Orube vet inte vad hon gör!"

Irma lyssnade inte, utan sände iväg en kraftstöt av vatten mot Orube, som enkelt slängde tillbaka den. De fyra tjejerna stod emot vågen, men det bara knappt.

"Hon vet mycket väl vad hon gör, Will!" fräste Irma. "Jag ska minsann ta hand om…"

"Nej, vi attackerar henne med våra _svagaste_ krafter", avbröt Will, den rödhåriga, beslutsamt.

"Kom inte emellan mig och Oraklet, om ni inte vill skadas", sade Orube med ett hånflin. Sandra rös av hennes röst. Det var något som inte stod rätt till. Utan att riktigt veta vad hon gjorde, så ställde hon sig framför Oraklet. Snett framför henne stod den asiatiska flickan, som Orube plötsligt slängde upp i luften.

"Hälsa till dina vänner från mig", skrattade hon, och slängde iväg flickan genom luften. Sandra såg ilsket på Orube.

"Flytta på dig", väste Orube.

"Försök få mig att göra det", fräste Sandra. Djupt inom sig undrade hon vad hon egentligen höll på med. Hon hade sett vad som hade hänt de andra tjejerna. De hade krafter, vilket hon knappast hade, och hade blivit besegrade. Hon behövde något som kunde hjälpa henne. En snabb blick runt om i rummet sade henne att inget fanns inom räckhåll. Plötsligt fastnade hennes blick på en målning. En ung kvinna i en gnistrande vit mantel höll ett långt, bredbladigt svärd i sin ena hand. Tänk om hon hade ett sådant! Sakta höjde hon handen, som om hon höll i ett svärd, och tänkte sig att hon kände läderbandet på fästet. Hon kände dess tyngd och dess… värme? Förvånat stirrade hon på sin hand, och insåg att svärdet fanns där.


	4. Genom Alltets Dörr

Orube kom närmare, hennes ögon lyste ikapp med hånleendet. Sandra mindes vad Oraklet hade bett om; skada inte Orube. Hur skulle hon kunna rädda honom och samtidigt inte skada sin motståndare?

"Inse sanningen, Will!"

Rösten kom från den blonda flickan. Hon hade gripit tag i Will, och såg mot Orube och Sandra.

"Det är inte Orube!"

Orden ekade i Sandras huvud, samtidigt som Orube kastade sig över henne.

"Vik hädan!" vrålade Sandra, utan att tänka sig för, och placerade bredsidan av svärdet mot Orubes bröst. Orube for bakåt, men var snabbt på fötter.

"Det där förlorar du bara kraft på, människa", väste hon, och rusade framåt.

"Det är Orubes kropp, men på insidan är det Yua. Hon behärskar henne!"

Rösten från den blonda fick Sandra att fästa blicken på Orubes mellangärde.

"Försvinn, Yua!" vrålade hon, och stötte framåt med svärdet. I samma stund flög kraften från de fyra andra in i Orubes rygg, och hon knuffades framåt. Svärdet i Sandras hand glödde av någon magisk kraft, innan den sände ut en våg av eld över Orube. Hon skrek, och for upp i luften. Sandra stirrade på henne, liksom de fyra flickorna. De kunde alla se hur en grå rök steg ut ur Orube, innan kroppen sakta gled ner på marken. Sandra insåg förskräckt att hon inte rörde sig. Hade hon dödat henne? Den asiatiska flickan skyndade fram emot Orube.

"Är hon… är hon…"

Sandra kunde inte få fram det hon ville säga. Hon var rädd att svaret skulle vara ett ja. Flickan sänkte sig ner bredvid Orube.

"Hon lever", sade hon lättat. Sandra andades ut, och släppte svärdet. Det upplöstes i rök då det nådde golvet, och för ett ögonblick undrade hon om hon verkligen hade använt det.

"Snyggt jobbat", flinade Irma, och kom fram till Sandra. "Dina krafter är enorma!"

"Det var inte mina krafter", sade Sandra sakta. "Svärdet gjorde jobbet."

"Vilket svärd?" frågade Irma förvånat. Sandra stirrade på henne. Hade de inte sett det? Svärdet hade ju varit där, i hennes hand, hon hade känt det.

"Vakterskor, res hem."

Rösten kom från Oraklet, som nu hade dragit sig upp på fötter. Flickorna såg förvånade på varandra, innan de hjälpte Orube upp på fötter och försvann. Sandra vände sig emot Oraklet.

"Varför sände du hem dem?" frågade hon förvånat.

"Det behöver du inte ifrågasätta", svarade Oraklet.

"Du kunde åtminstone ha tackat dem!"

Sandra kände hur ilskan började sjuda inom henne, men Oraklet stod lugnt kvar på samma ställe.

"Det var du som räddade mig", sade han slutligen.

"Utan dem så skulle du ha varit _död_", fräste Sandra. Hon undrade varför hon inte längre kunde kontrollera ilskan. Det hade hon kunnat göra sedan hon var runt tio-tolv år, så varför fungerade det inte nu, då hon snart skulle fylla femton?

"Lugna ner dig", sade Oraklet, fortfarande lika lugn.

"Jag önskar att jag kunde", muttrade Sandra, och knöt händerna. Sedan slappnade hon av, innan hon spände dem igen. Det fungerade inte.

"Vi måste ta reda på hur portalen öppnades", sade Oraklet. Sandra ryckte till, och ilskan ersattes av förvåning. Portalen? Just det, den som hon hade fallit igenom. Tänkte han alltså hjälpa henne att ta sig därifrån nu?

"Jag har ingen aning", sade hon slutligen, och lade händerna i kors över bröstet. "Finns det inte någon som kan ha öppnat den?"

"Det finns en möjlighet, inte fler", svarade Oraklet. Han nickade mot målningen på väggen, och Sandra rynkade pannan. Var kvinnan på bilden den enda möjligheten?

"Hon som du just nu betraktar är Freedom, drottningen av Valinor", förklarade Oraklet. "Freedom är den enda Portalvaktaren, och endast lite av hennes gåva förs vidare till hennes efterkommande. Bara med hennes tillåtelse skulle en portal kunna öppnas."

"Skulle hon öppna en portal hit?" frågade Sandra, och såg på Oraklet. Han stod tyst en stund.

"Nej."

Svaret var kort och otvivelaktigt. Han var säker. Sandra suckade, och såg på kvinnan. Svärdet tycktes glimma i hennes hand.

"Vi måste få dig härifrån, så att du kan återgå till ditt normala liv", sade Oraklet efter en stund. "Eftersom vi inte vet hur portalen fungerar härifrån, så måste vi använda oss av Alltets Dörr."

Han sköt upp dörren, och gick ut. Sandra följde efter honom, och sida vid sida skyndade de genom den väldiga borgens korridorer. Slutligen stannade Oraklet. En hög dörr i vitt reste sig framför dem.

"När du går in genom den här dörren, så måste du fokusera hårt på den plats du kom från", sade Oraklet allvarligt. "Det är enda sättet för dig att ta dig härifrån. Tänk inte på något annat, bara på den platsen."

"Hur kommer det att kännas, när jag går in genom den?" frågade Sandra.

"Som om du drömmer", svarade Oraklet. Sandra nickade, och byggde inom sig upp bilden av hennes bostadskvarter, allmänningen och dungen. Oraklet sköt upp dörren, och hon klev in. Just som den stängdes bakom henne, så hörde hon ropet igen.

"Hjälp!"

Hon såg sig om i den vita dimman. Bilden av bostadskvarteret föll undan, och istället slöt sig ett svart mörker runt henne. Sedan kom kylan, hon huttrade i den plötsliga vinden. Därefter hörde hon skriken, och ljudet av metall mot metall. Någonting varmt föll ner på hennes vänstra arm, och hon såg hur röda droppar föll från ovan. Färskt blod. Skriken kom närmare. Mer blod föll från den osynliga himlen. Eller, var det himlen? Hon var inte säker. Skriken ringde i hennes öron, hon var i mitten av tumultet. Sedan, så kom tystnaden. Blodet försvann som genom ett trollslag. Istället, så såg hon ljus. Ett skinande ljus rakt framför henne, format som en port, och hon klev igenom den. Mörkret omringade henne igen. Hon hörde irriterade röster.

"Olórin, det finns inget hopp, sade den första."

"Väktaren har talat till mig flera gånger i rad nu, hon säger att vi behöver hjälp", sade den andre, Olórin. Han lät väldigt irriterad.

"Hur vet du att hon var en väktare? Det kan mycket väl ha varit Andernilwen!"

"Andernilwen omger sig inte av den Gyllene Elden, då skulle hennes själ dö", svarade Olórin. "Vi måste ta risken, min bror, vi måste öppna en portal."

"Ingen utav oss är Portalvaktaren", suckade den förste. "Vi skulle inte kunna hantera kraften. Jag känner bara till orden som får en portal att öppnas; _som Portalvaktare befaller jag dig, Västerns portal, att öppna upp_."

Rösterna försvann, men mannens ord ringde i Sandras öron. Tänk om hon kunde öppna en portal genom att uttala dem? Då skulle hon kanske lyckas ta sig hem. Hon koncentrerade sig återigen på sitt hem, men inga bilder kom upp. Istället såg hon ett snötäckt land framför sig, och den kalla vinden kom tillbaka. Hon svävade över snön, och upptäckte blodfläckar i den, utanför husen. På vissa ställen fanns också kroppar. Sandra rös. Det var hemskt. Vem kunde låta något som det här hända? På något vis visste hon svaret; Andernilwen. Hon hade ingen om vem denna Andernilwen var, men hon tänkte hjälpa landet hon just nu svävade över. Även om hon skulle dö genom att göra det. Mörkret kom tillbaka, men nu var hon inte längre orolig. Istället var hon beslutsam, och kände hur hon gjorde rörelser med händerna.

"Som Portalvaktare befaller jag dig, Västerns Portal, att…"

Hon samlade sig, drog tillbaka händerna och kastade sedan fram dem.

"Öppna upp!"

Ett vitt ljus omgav henne, innan hon landade mjukt i en dunge. Träden stod nakna, och framför sig såg hon ett stort slott, alldeles invid ett skummande hav. Lukten av salt slog emot henne, tillsammans med den kalla vinden, men hon brydde sig inte. Hon skulle få ett slut på folkets lidande. Beslutsamt steg hon ut ur dungen, och gick bort mot slottsporten. Gömd bakom ett stenblock såg hon hur vakter i svart rustning ledde in män och kvinnor i slottet. De flesta skrek av förfäran, andra var så mörbultade och blodiga att de inte orkade göra motstånd. Vakterna som stod posterade på var sin sida om dörren inspekterade alla fångarna, innan de nickade, skrattade och pekade in i slottet. Sandra följde fångarna med blicken, såg skräcken i deras ögon. Så plötsligt passerade en utav de manliga fångarna hennes gömställe, och råkade kasta en blick mot henne. Förvånad stannade han upp, och vakten ryckte tag i hans arm. Mannen stod kvar. Sandra placerade fingret över läpparna, och mannen nickade näst intill omärkbart. Med en smäll i fångens bakhuvud fick vakten honom att fortsätta, och Sandra kröp undan en bit. De skulle vara mer vaksamma nu, antog hon. För att ta sig förbi dem behövde hon ett vapen. Vad kunde skydda henne mot det svarta stålet? Hon såg sig om, och blicken föll på ett gammalt, trasigt spjut, slängt åt sidan av någon slarvig vakt. Sandra sträckte ut handen, och grep tag i det. Känslan av ondska vällde över henne, och fick henne att rynka på näsan. Hon skulle alltså vara tvungen att använda ett ondskans vapen för att ta sig in. Med en låg svordom greppade hon fästet med båda händerna, och tog sig upp på fötter. Mannen som hade sett henne tidigare var nu framme hos vakterna, och vände sig om då han hörde de spridda flämtningarna i ledet. Sandra hade hoppat över raden av stenblock, och stod nu med det trasiga spjutet i ena handen. Vakterna med fångar såg förvirrade ut. Om de skulle anfalla flickan, så skulle de vara tvungna att släppa sin fånge, vilket var strängeligen förbjudet. Istället var det vakterna vid dörren som slutligen lämnade sin post, och kom fram mot flickan med dragna svärd.

"Jag är här för att träffa Andernilwen!" sade hon högt. Vakterna tvärstannade. Ingen utav medborgarna i landet uttalade drottningens namn. Varför gjorde denna flicka det? Var hon inte riktigt klok?

"Tänker ni bara stå där?" frågade flickan, och snurrade det trasiga spjutet i ena handen. "Jag har inte hela dagen på mig."

Det var sådana här situationer som Sandra älskade; då folk föll för ordens makt. Vakterna var helt mållösa. Endast mannen längst fram, han som hade upptäckt henne, vågade sig på ett tunt leende. Flera utav de andra fångarna log också efter en stund, innan mannen plötsligt sparkade till sin fångvaktare. Vakten vek sig dubbelt, och kippade efter luft. Mannen drog då en kort kniv, och stötte den genom det blottade hålet i vaktens armhåla. Vakten föll ihop på marken, hans döende kropp ryckte. Fångarna jublade, och vakterna gjorde sitt bästa för att få tag i den frie mannen. Sandra använde spjutet för att hugga ner de närmaste vakterna, och fler utav fångarna blev fria. Hon visste inte riktigt varför hon valde att göra det här, men antagligen var det för att vakterna hjälpte Andernilwen. Mannen längst fram rusade emot henne, och ryckte undan henne från vägen.

"Spring!" befallde han.

"Är du tokig?" utbrast Sandra. "Jag går ingenstans förrän de där vakterna har mött sitt öde."

"Redan gjort", flinade mannen, samtidigt som han grep tag i hennes arm. "De andra tar hand om dem."

"Vilka?" frågade Sandra.

"De andra magikerna, såklart", svarade mannen. "Kom nu, vi måste skynda oss härifrån!"

Han drog henne med sig bort från slottet och havet, tvärs över de snötäckta fälten. Ingen utav dem upptäckte den vithyade kvinnan uppe i slottets högsta torn, som ilsket såg efter dem.


	5. Mötet med Peregrin

"Sandra, jag är hemma!"

Av vana ropade Linnea systerns namn så snart hon steg in innanför dörren. I vanliga fall brukade då Sandra dyka upp och fråga hur det hade varit i skolan. Den här dagen var det annorlunda. Redan innan Linnea öppnade dörren, så kände hon på sig att något var fel. Antagligen var det därför som hon hade skrikit extra högt. Sandra dök ändå inte upp. Linnea rynkade pannan, samtidigt som hon drog av sig skorna och hängde upp jackan på kroken. Systern brukade i alla fall svara henne då hon ropade, om hon till exempel var på toaletten. Efter att ha slängt väskan på sängen, så gick hon igenom hela huset. Det stod öde. I köket fanns spår efter Sandras frukost, men inte efter någon annan måltid. Hade Sandra försvunnit redan på morgonen? Linnea försökte låta bli att hyperventilera. Det skulle inte göra saken bättre, men hennes hjärna hade tagit steget före; hade Sandra blivit kidnappad? Efter ett tag lyckades hon lugna sig med förklaringen att dörren hade varit låst. Vilka kidnappare låser dörren efter sig? Inga som hon hade hört talas om i alla fall. Eftersom Sandra hade känt sig bättre på morgonen, så kanske hon hade åkt ut någonstans. Trots allt, början av juli var alltid varm och skön. Linnea satte sig ner vid köksbordet, och drog till sig tidningen. Genast stelnade hon till, innan hon reste sig och gick bort till dörren igen. Snabbt drog hon på sig skorna, gick ut genom dörren och smällde igen den efter sig. Sedan rusade hon bort mot allmänningen. Folksamlingen var större än hon hade väntat sig, och hon fick tränga sig fram bland journalisterna. Genast kom ett par poliser bort till henne.

"Vad vill du?" frågade den ene barskt.

"Jag letar efter min syster, Sandra Roberts", svarade Linnea. "Har ni sett henne?"

Polisen höjde ena ögonbrynet, innan han sände bort den andre.

"Hon var här i morse", sade polisen lågt. "Jag är Lincoln Atwood, poliskonstapel."

"Linnea Roberts", svarade Linnea, och såg ut över allmänningen. "Vart tog hon vägen sedan?"

Atwood såg sig besvärat omkring, innan han suckade.

"Hoppa in", sade han. Linnea höjde förvånat på ena ögonbrynet, innan hon gjorde som han sagt. Journalisternas frågor haglade över dem, men Atwood ledde tyst bort henne till dungen.

Då de kom in bland träden, så stannade han.

"Ser du träden där borta?" frågade han. "De som ser ut att bilda en port?"

Linnea nickade.

"Det är den mystiska dörren som det stod i tidningen om", förklarade Atwood. "Din syster råkade kliva in mellan stammarna."

Linnea stönade. Hon borde ha förstått det. Sandra hade alltid varit intresserad av allt mystiskt och magiskt, och nu när det hade dykt upp något så nära hennes hem så hade hon antagligen bestämt sig för att undersöka det.

"Har hon inte kommit tillbaka?" frågade hon slutligen. Atwood skakade på huvudet.

"Pressen ställer frågor om det hela tiden, alla vill veta om vi har lyckats spåra henne", sade han, och kliade sig i nacken. "Det här skulle aldrig ha fått hända!"

Linnea såg på träden, innan hon tog upp en sten och kastade in den emellan dem. Den försvann, men Linnea kunde svära på att hon hörde en svag röst som ropade 'aj'.

"Det enda sättet är nog att gå igenom den", sade hon slutligen. "Jag kan göra det."

Innan Atwood hann svara, så klev Lilith fram och in mellan träden. Stjärnor ven förbi henne, innan hon uppslukades av ett vitt ljus och landade på knä på snötäckt mark. Muttrande ställde hon sig upp, och såg sig om. Landskapet var obekant, täckt av gnistrande vit snö och med oförorenad luft. Linnea tog ett djupt andetag, innan hon placerade händerna vid munnen och formade en tratt.

"Sandra!"

Ropet skallade över slätterna. Hon upprepade det, men fick bara ekot till svar. Irriterad satte hon händerna i sidorna, och vände sig om. Hon tog ett par steg framåt, och väntade sig att hamna i dungen på nytt. Inget hände. Förvånat vände hon igen, och tog några steg. Fortfarande låg snön kvar omkring henne.

"Grattis, Linnea, du har just tagit priset som världens mest korkade person", muttrade hon. En kall vind blåste plötsligt upp, och hon gjorde åkarbrasa. Det var stor skillnad mot Norwich värme. Plötsligt insåg hon att någon verkade kolla på henne, och såg sig om. Bakom ett träd stod någon som, till längden, inte kunde vara äldre än nio-tio år. Hans blågrå ögon spärrades upp då han insåg att han var upptäckt, och han tog skydd bakom trädet. Linnea suckade, och lät armarna hänga efter sidorna igen.

"Hallå? Är du okej?"

Hon fick inget svar. Med lätt rynkad panna gick hon fram emot trädet, men stannade en bit framför.

"Jag vill dig inget illa, jag lovar", sade hon, och sänkte sig ner på huk. "Mitt namn är Linnea Roberts."

Sakta stack pojken fram huvudet igen, och nu insåg Linnea att han snarare såg ut som en mycket kort man än en pojke.

"Är det säkert att… att du inte… är… du vet… hennes…"

Han pekade med ett darrande finger mot ett slott i fjärran. Linnea rynkade pannan.

"Vem bor där?" frågade hon.

"Ah, du är alltså inte hennes allierade", suckade mannen lättat, och klev fram. Han kunde inte vara längre än en meter, kanske någon centimeter över.

"Jag är Peregrin Took", sade han med en bugning. Linnea såg på honom med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Vad är du för något?" frågade hon.

"Jag?" sade Peregrin förvånat. "Jaså, du syftar på min längd och så, eller hur? Ja, många har aldrig sett oss, vi håller oss gömda, vi hober, eftersom hon-där-borta vet att vi har… kontakter, så att säga."

"Hober?" sade Linnea förvirrat. "Jag har då aldrig hört talas om hober förut."

"Jag sade ju att vi håller oss gömda", sade Peregrin lugnt. Han svepte sin grå mantel tätare om sig i den tilltagande vinden.

"Bäst vi går härifrån. En storm är på väg, och jag tror jag vet vem som har sänt ut den."

Han pekade mot slottet, innan han gick in i skogen igen. Linnea kom sakta på fötter, men var inte säker på om hon kunde följa efter honom. Då stack Peregrin fram sitt huvud igen.

"Kom då, om du inte vill frysa ihjäl", sade han. Linnea suckade, innan hon gick efter honom.

"Vad är det här för ett land? Småfolk som kallar sig hober, personer som sänder ut stormar, mystiska dörrar som släpper igenom folk från andra platser…"

"Vad?"

Peregrin tvärstannade, snurrade runt och stirrade på henne.

"Kom du genom en _portal_?" fick han fram.

"En vad då?" frågade Linnea. Peregrin skakade på huvudet.

"Har inte tid att förklara, det här kan bara betyda en sak", sade han, och grep tag i hennes arm och fick henne att springa bredvid honom. "Valinors tid har kommit och du är en del av den, vilket betyder att hon är ute efter dig och de som kan vara med dig."

"Herregud, Sandra!" utbrast Linnea, och slet sig loss. "Om det är som du säger, så är min syster i fara."

"Vet du vart hon är?" frågade Peregrin.

"Nej, jag har ingen aning", svarade Linnea.

"Då har vi tyvärr inte tid att leta efter henne", suckade Peregrin. "Kom nu!"

Han grep tag i henne igen, och tillsammans rusade de genom skogen. Vinden tilltog och ven i träden. Efter en stund var de tvungna att skrika till varandra för att höras.

"Är det långt kvar?" ropade Linnea.

"Inte så värst", svarade Peregrin. "Vi håller oss på lagom avstånd."

'Lagom avstånd från vad?' tänkte Linnea. Hon hade inte fått reda på någonting om det här landet, Valinor som Peregrin hade kallat det, och nu flydde hon för sitt liv genom det. Plötsligt hejdade Peregrin henne, och knackade på en bred trädrot, halvt dold under snön. Kombinationen av knackningar och slag var omöjlig för Linnea att komma ihåg, men plötsligt gled roten åt sidan och avslöjade ett mörkt hål. En stege ledde ner i det, och Peregrin började genast klättra ner. Linnea tvekade, innan hon följde efter. Roten gled på plats efter henne.

Då de nådde hålets botten, så lystes en lång korridor upp framför dem med hjälp av facklor. Peregrin ledde henne vidare, genom sidovägar och korsningar, innan han plötsligt stannade framför en stor dörr. Han knackade en ny kombination på den, innan den öppnades från insidan. Peregrin ledde lugnt in Linnea i grottan. Då hon vred på huvudet för att se vem som hade öppnat dörren, så såg hon ingen där. Allt blev bara mer och mer förvirrande. Med rynkad panna vände hon blicken framåt igen, och upptäckte ett par beslöjade personer vid ett bord.

"Pippin, vem är med dig?" frågade en utav dem.

"Det här är Linnea", svarade Peregrin. "Hon och hennes syster kom hit genom en portal."

"Vad?"

Personen ställde sig upp och de andra kring bordet mumlade förvånat på ett annat språk.

"En god och en dålig nyhet", sade mannen som rest sig upp. "Portalvaktaren är nära, men portalerna släpper dessutom igenom andra."

"Jag skulle bara hämta tillbaka min syster!" fräste Linnea. "Sedan kunde jag inte ta mig tillbaka."

"Vänta lite, hade du förflyttat dig från platsen du landade på?" frågade mannen allvarligt.

"Nej, annars skulle jag nog inte ha hittat tillbaka", svarade Linnea ilsket.

"Portalerna stängdes alltså efter att ha tagit hit dig och din syster", sade mannen fundersamt, innan han satte sig igen. Linnea höjde irriterat på ena ögonbrynet, innan hon såg på Peregrin. Han skakade förundrat på huvudet.

"Det här är omöjligt!" viskade han.

"Nej, inte helt omöjligt", suckade mannen. "Vi visste att vår räddning skulle komma genom portalerna. Nu är två flickor här. En del av dem som försvann."

"En del av vilka?" frågade Linnea.

"För länge sedan regerade fyra drottningar i de här länderna", förklarade mannen. "De räddade mer än en värld från sin undergång, och stod oss väldigt nära. Sedan, i en strid i världen Deverry, så dödades tre utav dem. De som stod dem nära och som hade blivit dödade där, kom på något vis tillbaka hit… men de var försvunna. Sedan tog Andernilwen, isdrottningen som orsakade allt det här, makten över de fyra länderna. Vi som vågade formade den här Alliansen, men vi har blivit allt färre eftersom större delen av oss är magiker."

"Vad har det med saken att göra?" frågade Linnea.

"Andernilwen fångar magikerna, så att de ska göra allt åt henne", förklarade Peregrin. "Genom det visar hon makt och vi vågar inte attackera våra vänner."

Mannen tycktes vilja säga något mer, men blev avbruten av att dörren öppnades. Ett tiotal män och kvinnor kom in i rummet.

"Aragorn, profetian!" sade en utav kvinnorna till mannen vid bordet. "Den har besannats!"

"Vad har hänt?" frågade mannen och kom på fötter.

"Vi blev räddade av en ung flicka", svarade kvinnan. "Hon räddade oss alla!"

"Har ni sett henne förut?" frågade Aragorn.

"Nej, hon var klädd i mycket konstiga kläder", svarade kvinnan. "Hon måste ha kommit genom en portal."

"Det måste vara Sandra!" utbrast Linnea. De nyinkomna såg förvånade på henne.

"Linnea kom hit genom en portal", förklarade Aragorn. "Hon följde efter sin syster… var det Sandra hon hette?"

"Ja, Sandra Liberty Roberts", svarade Linnea. "Vart är hon nu?"

"Remus tog henne med sig därifrån innan vi hade gjort slut på alla vakterna", svarade kvinnan.

"Gudar, stormen!" utbrast Peregrin. "Den måste vara sänd efter henne! Andernilwen vill hämnas!"

"De har antagligen satt sig i säkerhet", lugnade Aragorn. "Vi får leta efter dem så snart vinden har lugnat sig."

Linnea svalde. Vad var det egentligen som pågick?


	6. Snögrottan

Vinden tilltog ju längre de sprang. Sandra kastade en blick bakåt. Ingen tycktes följa efter dem. Varför fortsatte de då att springa? Hon saktade in, innan hon stannade. Mannen stannade några meter framför henne.

"Varför fortsätter vi att springa?" frågade Sandra med hög röst för att höras i vinden.

"Andernilwen är efter oss!" svarade mannen högt. "Kom, vi måste sätta oss i säkerhet!"

"Ingen följer efter oss, det är ingen där!" ropade Sandra tillbaka.

"Stormen är hennes verk!" vrålade mannen. "Om vi inte fortsätter, så kommer vi frysa ihjäl!"

Sandra rynkade förvånat pannan, innan en kraftig vind blåste upp runt henne. Det dånade i öronen, hon kände hur känseln höll på att försvinna i tårna och fingrarna.

"Du kanske har…" började hon, innan hon insåg att mannen inte längre syntes. Förskräckt klev hon framåt genom den nu djupa snön till den plats där han hade stått, och såg att han hade ramlat ner i det iskalla vita havet. Med alla krafter hon hade kvar drog hon upp honom i sittande ställning. Han var blek.

"Vi… vi kommer… inte…"

Han hackade tänder så häftigt att han inte kunde tala.

"Åt vilket håll ska vi?" ropade Sandra.

"S-sydv-v-väst", fick mannen fram.

"Vilket håll? Jag har ingen aning om vart sydväst är!"

Mannen höjde ett darrande finger åt det håll de hade sprungit åt. Sandra blåste luft i händerna, innan hon drog upp mannen på fötter och placerade hans ena arm över sina axlar.

"Vi måste fortsätta, det sade du själv!" ropade hon i vinden. Mannen nickade och stapplade framåt. I ett par minuter kämpade de emot vinden, innan de stannade på nytt.

"Är du säker på att det är rätt håll?" ropade Sandra. Mannen såg orolig ut. Han visste inte längre. Sandra släppte ner honom, hennes axlar värkte. Sedan höjde hon ett finger. Då hon räknat ut varifrån vinden kom, så började hon gräva i snön.

"Det kan ge oss skydd!" sade hon högt. Mannen nickade, och började försiktigt hjälpa henne att få undan det vita. En liten håla i snön bildades, och de kröp in. Vinden ven fortfarande i deras öron, men inte lika mycket som förut.

"Har du gjort… det här… tidigare?" fick mannen fram, samtidigt som han värmde händerna.

"Bara som övning", svarade Sandra. "I Norwich får vi nog aldrig så här mycket snö."

"Norwich?" sade mannen förvånat. "Är du från England?"

"Ja, känner du till det landet?" sade Sandra förvånat.

"Bara en del av det", svarade mannen. "Jag bodde en tid i utkanten av London, fast det var länge sedan nu. Långt innan den här hemska vintern."

"Låt mig gissa", sade Sandra. "Andernilwen har lagt en förbannelse över det här landet som gör att det alltid är vinter men aldrig jul."

"Ja, hur visste du det?" sade mannen förvånat.

"Jag läste det i någon bok för länge sedan", svarade Sandra.

"Att Andernilwen…"

"Nej, det var någon häxa som hade kastat en sådan förbannelse över ett land", avbröt Sandra. "Det stod inget om Andernilwen."

Mannen nickade, innan han sträckte fram handen.

"Jag är Remus Lupin", sade han.

"Sandra Liberty Roberts", svarade Sandra, och tog hans hand. Han log emot henne, innan de släppte varandras händer och såg ut i stormen igen.

"Hur länge till kan den hålla på?" frågade Sandra.

"Kanske i dagar, tills Andernilwen antar att vi har dött", svarade Remus sakta. "När det blir vet ingen."

Sandra nickade. Snön ven förbi dem. Hon var glad att hon hade varit på den där överlevnadskursen för två år sedan, annars skulle de nog inte ha överlevt.

"Varför leddes du till slottet?" frågade hon efter en stund.

"Jag är magiker", svarade Remus lugnt. "Andernilwen jagar oss."

"Varför?" frågade Sandra och såg på honom.

"Med hjälp av sin egen magi kan hon tvinga oss magiker att göra saker, om hon har oss i närheten. Hon kan få oss att döda våra egna vänner. Det enda hon inte har lyckats göra, än, är att få fram vart Alliansen har sitt gömställe."

"Alliansen?" sade Sandra förvånat.

"Vi motsätter oss Andernilwen", förklarade Remus. "Än har vi inte lyckats vinna så mycket mot henne, vi behöver hjälp från någon annan."

Sandra rynkade pannan. Hennes drömmar kom tillbaka. Någon hade ropat på hennes hjälp. Sedan, när hon gått igenom Alltets Dörr, så hade någon talat om att skaffa hjälp. Hon hade hört ett utav namnen på de båda bröderna. Vad hette han nu igen?

"Olórin", sade hon efter en stund.

"Vad?"

Sandra såg på Remus.

"En utav Alliansens medlemmar, heter han Olórin och har en bror?" frågade Sandra.

"Hur visste du det?" frågade Remus förvånat.

"Han…"

Hon hejdade sig. Snön över dem rörde sig. Ett lågt muller hördes.

"Håll andan!"

De drog båda in ett djupt andetag av luften, innan snön föll ner över dem. Först var det bara vitt överallt, innan det sakta tonades över till svart.

Den snövita hingsten frustade i vinden. Hans ryttare hade varit borta vid en utav gårdarna och lämnat lite örter, men nu var de på väg hem. Något gjorde honom orolig. Stormen hade blåst upp snabbt, vilket bara kunde betyda att det var Andernilwen som hade sänt den. Det var vem den drabbat som gjorde hingsten orolig. Tidigare hade de bara upplevt några få stormar av den här storleken, då magiker hade flytt från Andernilwens käftar. Plötsligt stannade hingsten. Han drog in en doft genom näsborrarna, en doft som på ett sätt kändes välbekant.

"Vad är det?" frågade den gamle mannen på hans rygg. Hingsten ruskade på huvudet, innan han började nosa i snön framför sina hovar. Mannen på hans rygg rynkade pannan, innan han satt av och tog några steg framåt. Framför dem låg en liten sänka i snön. Den hade inte funnits där då de gav sig av för runt två timmar sedan.

"Vad kan ha bildat den?" sade mannen fundersamt, innan han såg att hingsten fortsatte att nosa i snön.

"Är det någon här?" frågade han. Hingsten höjde huvudet, vilket fick mannen att gräva i snön med ena handen. Då han kommit någon decimeter ner i sänkan, så upptäckte han ett gyllenblont hårsvall inbäddat i snön.

"Det är någon här!" utbrast han. Hingsten frustade, innan han nosade i snön igen. Med ena framhoven drog han bort lite snö, innan ett annat hårsvall dök upp framför honom.

"Det är _två_ stycken!" utbrast mannen. "Kom igen, gräv!"

Hingsten fortsatte skrapa bort snön, medan den gamle mannen fortsatte en bit framför honom. Han undrade vilka det var som låg här, som hade drabbats av snöstormen som nu höll på att avta. Hingsten frustade igen och mannen såg upp. Personen som hingsten nu hade grävt fram huvudet på var bekant för dem båda.

"Remus!" sade den gamle mannen förvånat. "Jag trodde att han hade blivit…"

Han avbröt sig. Ansiktet på personen framför hans egna fötter hade just dykt upp ur snön. Det var en ung flicka, helt obekant för honom. Han rynkade pannan och fortsatte gräva. Hennes kläder var också annorlunda. Han fortsatte gräva, tills flickans hela kropp hade dykt upp ur snön. Hingsten hade lyckats gräva fram Remus. Hur han hade gjort det utan att skada den yngre mannen med sina skarpa hovar var en gåta som skulle förbli olöst fram till tidens ände.

"Vi får lägga upp dem på din rygg, Skuggfaxe", sade mannen och lyfte upp flickan ur snön. "Sedan får vi båda gå hem."

Hingsten frustade irriterat. Han ville hem fort, inte ledas hem som någon sorts packåsna.

"Vi har tyvärr inget val, Skuggfaxe", sade den gamle mannen, samtidigt som han lade flickan över den snövita hästryggen. "Du kan inte bära tre personer."

Skuggfaxe frustade igen.

"Jaså, du tror att du faktiskt _kan_ bära tre personer?" sade mannen med ett höjt ögonbryn. "Vi kan väl försöka en bit, men skyll dig själv om du får ont i kroppen de närmaste dagarna."

Han lade upp Remus på hästryggen, innan han själv satt upp bakom dem. Hingsten stönade under deras tyngd, innan han rätade upp sig och började ta sig framåt. Den gamle mannen skakade irriterat på huvudet. Skuggfaxe kunde verkligen vara envis ibland. Även om den gamle visste att hingsten var den starkaste utav hästarna här, så tog han sig ibland vatten över huvudet. Medan de tog sig fram genom snön kastade mannen en blick på flickan framför honom. Vem var hon? Hur kom det sig att hon och Remus hade legat dolda i snön? Hade det något att göra med snöstormen?

"Skuggfaxe!" ropade han. "Klarar du av att galoppera?"

Hingsten svarade med att sätta av i flygande fart. Den gamle mannen höll om de båda medvetslösa individerna framför honom, samtidigt som han kände en kall kåre löpa längs ryggraden. Flickan framför honom bar med sig en förändring.


End file.
